The UCD ADC added a formal biostatistics component to its successful data management program at the time of renewal in 2001, reflecting growth in research and need for a formal biostatistics component to address the complex multidimensional and longitudinal relationships. Since renewal, Dr. Beckett has led the Statistics and Data Management Core, working closely with Dr. Mungas, who has continued to oversee the data management aspect of the Core. We have recruited a second biostatistician, Dr. Danielle Harvey, who has developed both strong collaborative and independent research in AD. Drs. Beckett, Harvey and Mungas have worked together to integrate statistics and data management with the other cores of the UCD ADC. Specific Aims for this Core are to: 1) continue systematic data collection, entry, and management, 2) provide statistical consultations for investigators working with the ADC, 3) foster the development of new statistical methodology to address research questions of the UCD ADC, and 4) assist in the mentoring and training of students and new researchers in the area of Alzheimer's disease.